Paraná
"Paraná" é a décima música e oitavo single do Now United. História "Paraná" foi gravado no Fit Dance Space em São Paulo, São Paulo, tendo fãs como dançarinos, por meio da seleção feita pela Rexona Dance Studio. O clipe foi lançado em 7 de junho de 2019, tendo a ausência de Lamar. Letra Blue jeans, white t-shirt The most beautiful around, beautiful around Tan skin, light green eyes The most beautiful around, beautiful around And the boys be like: Te quiero And the girls be like: Te quiero Must be something in the air, oh And I think it must be love And the boys be like: Te quiero And the girls be like: Te quiero Must be something in the air, oh Won't you take me back to Paraná, eh (Paraná eh, Paraná eh, Paraná eh) Paraná, eh (Paraná eh, Paraná eh, Paraná eh) Paraná, eh (Paraná eh, Paraná eh, Paraná eh) Paraná, eh (Paraná eh, Paraná eh) Tralalala, we can play that drum Tralalala, he go boom, boom, boom Got me dancin' like zoom, zoom, zoom Yeah, he got me like ooh, ooh Tralalala, we can play that drum Tralalala, he go boom, boom, boom Got me dancin' like zoom, zoom, zoom Yeah, he got me like ooh, ooh Oh, she's on the ground The most beautiful around, beautiful around Can't believe I found The most beautiful around, beautiful around (yeah) And the boys be like: Te quiero And the girls be like: Te quiero Must be something in the air, oh And I think it must be love And the boys be like: Te quiero And the girls be like: Te quiero Must be something in the air, oh Won't you take me back to Paraná, eh (Paraná eh, Paraná eh, Paraná eh) Paraná, eh (Paraná eh, Paraná eh, Paraná eh) Paraná, eh (Paraná eh, Paraná eh, Paraná eh) Paraná, eh (Paraná eh, Paraná eh) Tralalala, we can play that drum Tralalala, he go boom, boom, boom Got me dancin' like zoom, zoom, zoom Yeah, he got me like ooh, ooh Tralalala, we can play that drum Tralalala, he go boom, boom, boom Got me dancin' like zoom, zoom, zoom Yeah, he got me like ooh, ooh Break it down for me It's Now United Alright, dance with me, come on Paraná, eh (Paraná eh, Paraná eh, Paraná eh) Paraná, eh (Paraná eh, Paraná eh, Paraná eh) Paraná, eh (Paraná eh, Paraná eh, Paraná eh) Paraná, eh (Paraná eh, Paraná eh) Tralalala, we can play that drum Tralalala, he go boom, boom, boom Got me dancin' like zoom, zoom, zoom Yeah, he got me like ooh, ooh Tralalala, we can play that drum (play that drum) Tralalala, he go boom, boom, boom (boom, boom, boom) Got me dancin' like zoom, zoom, zoom (zoom, zoom, zoom) Yeah, he got me like ooh, ooh Vocais * Any * Diarra * Noah * Bailey Dança * Any * Noah * Josh * Bailey * Krystian * Sina * Hina * Diarra * Sabina * Sofya * Heyoon * Shivani * Joalin Vídeos Paraná (Clipe Oficial) Trivia * Esse foi o segundo clipe gravado no Brasil, o primeiro sendo "Summer In The City", o terceiro "Legends" e o quarto "Na Na Na". Categoria:Now United Categoria:Lançamentos de 2019 Categoria:Singles